1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component-embedded PCB and a method of manufacturing the PCB.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in the electronics industry, there is a growing demand for smaller electronic products having greater functionality, and in particular, there is a need to decrease the thicknesses of the various parts equipped in a mobile terminal, to reduce its overall thickness. Also, with the number of services provided rapidly increasing in the field of mobile communication, various electronic components are being installed in the mobile terminal, such as a cell phone, etc.
Accordingly, in response to these trends towards greater functionality and smaller sizes, the mainstream was to use the so-called “IC-stacked” products, in which several components are stacked in one package. Recently, “package-stacked” products have also been produced, in which several package boards having one or more embedded components are stacked together.
In the case of a component-embedded printed circuit board according to the related art, an IC is mounted on the surface of a core substrate, and vias are formed that connect with the electrodes (Cu bumps) of the IC, in order to electrically connect the IC and the circuit pattern of the board. Here, a popular method of forming the vias is that of laser processing. However, laser processing entails a risk of the electrodes of the IC being damaged. Also, due to the limitations in terms of precision when forming via holes using a laser, lands may be required, which increase the pitch between via holes and decrease precision in electrically connecting the IC.